


Jerky Is Just Cow Raisin

by MUTTLESSBREEDING



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dylans done with his bs, eric is stubborn, got the idea from tumblr, help its to late for this shit, theyre both assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUTTLESSBREEDING/pseuds/MUTTLESSBREEDING
Summary: eric gets stuck in a vending machine
Relationships: Dylric - Relationship, Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Kudos: 13





	Jerky Is Just Cow Raisin

**Author's Note:**

> i literally got this idea from a tumblr post

“Uh, Eric?” Dylan muffled a fit of snickers.

“What?” The older boy snapped, his hand starting to feel numb. 

“What are you..uh, up too?” He pursed his lips, unable to hide even his smile. 

Eric glared at him, “God, dude, just laugh already. You look like a fucking tomato,” with that, Dylan had burst into a fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard, he had to sit down on the ground next to the vending machine that Eric had his hand stuck in. 

“B-but seriously, why don’t you just let go of it?” Dylan asked once he had calmed down, fruitlessly wiping away the tears in his eyes. 

“Because I paid for it, and the stupid machine won’t give me my slimjim!” Eric started banging on the glass with his free hand, which only made Dylan start laughing again, even harder. The blonde was laughing so hard he had started gasping for breath. 

Eric stopped banging on the vending machine for a moment to slap Dylan on the arm, “will you stop it, this isn’t funny!”

“It’s pretty funny,” Dylan took a few deep breaths before standing up and going to the other vending machine. He took out a handful of quarters, shoved five of them through the slot, and smashed a few buttons. Seconds later, he was opening up the Dr. Pepper he had gotten from the machine, taking a sip. He just watched as Eric continued to try and break the glass.

After a little while, Eric turned to glare at Dylan, “are you just gonna stand there? Or are you at least gonna try and help me?”

“Well...you could just buy something else that’ll knock the slimjim down,” He suggested, shrugging slightly. While Dylan had been enjoying the show, he’s was getting quite bored and wanted to go home. 

“And waste more money? Absolutely not!” Eric huffed, being stubborn. 

Dylan paused before saying, with a devious smirk on this face. "Y'know, I was thinking...beef jerky is _basically_ just cow raisin." 

Eric's facial expression went from shock to disgust to anger. He glared at Dylan, "The FUCK did you just say??" 

Dylan shrugged, trying to stay casual.

"Did I stutter?" that seemed to piss Eric off even more.

The brunette let go of the slimjim, tackling the taller male to the ground. Dylan hit the ground with a soft _thud,_ letting out a surprised gasp. He hadn't expected Eric to literally tackle him. 

He softly chuckled, wheezing a bit, "at least I got you to let go of the slimjim." Eric growled, getting up. He kicked the vending machine and was surprised when he heard a thudding noise. Reaching down, he saw his slimjim in the little slot. Feeling satisfied, Eric grabbed the treat. 

"Happy?" Dylan stood up, raising an eyebrow.

Eric nodded, taking Dylan's hand and walking with him while eating his slimjim, "wanna go blow shit up?"

Dylan sighed but nodded. "Sure, asshole."


End file.
